We are Champions
by Star Storm X
Summary: Star finds himself in the Pokemon world, will he be able to prove his skills in this clash of legends?
1. Chapter 1

We Are Champions

AN: This story takes place after Stars' beginning so read that to understand what is going on

"Pika", is all the blonde heard as he fell into some bushes.

He popped his head out of the bushes as he saw two trainers battling.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Punch" a guy called out.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower, Blaziken" the opposing girl called out.

They both hit their mark and it ended up being a tie.

"Good game May" the guy said in a happy voice.

"You too Paul" May said as they shook each others hand.

Once Star had seen this, he walked toward the beach of, wait, where was he?

He asked around, not revealing where he came from and he found out that he was in Sinnoh.

Star walked into the forest of Pastoria city, where he was faced with three different pokemon.

He remembered his friends from the place he came from, how they left to their families when the crisis was over, and how he told Blaze he would visit soon.

One of them was a Mudkip with a light blue scarf around its neck

The next was a shiny Riolu, but the yellow was replaced with, red, and it was a sight to see. The last one of the trio was a little Rowlet, but it was just an ordinary one.

All three of them rolled Great balls toward Star, hoping that he would catch them and be their friends. And that's what he did. Little did he know these three were going to be the strongest anyone has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Storming the world

It was three months after that encounter that Star had basically made his pokemon the strongest in the world. He had learned a lot about the Pokemon universe and he even felt like taking on Red. On his journey to train he found a little Fletchling which evolved into a Talonflame, as well as a Pikachu who then wanted to evolve into an Alolan Raichu, giving it psychic abilities and his Alolan Ninetales was his best option in most situations. He also found a keystone and a mega stone for Lucario so that he could mega evolve.

Now, Star had heard rumours that there was going to be a worldwide tournament for all Pokemon trainers, and he wanted to take part. It didn't start for another five months, so Star had planned training in every Victory Road in the world. The blond knew it was far fetched, but he still went ahead with it. He had beaten many trainers, but he came upon a very rude one. He looked to be around 12, a year younger than Star himself. He had short, black hair and brown eyes. He wore a light green T-shirt with a white collar and button and also had glasses that looked way too big for him.

"Hey, you, weakling, let's battle!" the small kid had a smirk on his face as he issued the challenge.

"And who might you be?" asked Star in a calm voice.

"The names Max, don't forget it, because I'm going to win the tournament held in Alola and you will wish you could be at my level.

"Alright then, we'll see how good you are in a battle" said Star as he threw out his Swampert. He still had that scarf around his neck but it was bigger now.

"Go, Gallade" Max practically shouted.

"This is going to be a one on one" Star said seriously.

"Ok, but prepare to lose, sucker" Max said in an arrogant voice. But before he knew it, the battle ended with one word

"Earthquake" Star said in a grim voice. And that was that. Max was so angry that he shouted at his pokemon.

"You, useless, trash, stupid pokemon. You couldn't even survive an Earthquake from a weak pokemon." Max said crying

"You don't deserve to have pokemon if you treat them that way" Star said as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Blaze

The whole of Unova reminded Star of Meta town, his hometown. He had landed in Castelia City, but he was in shock when he got out of the airport. There were 6 officers standing there waiting to apprehend him.

"Stop, you're under arrest for harming a child, one by the name of Max" one of the officers said in a commanding voice

"Aww hell no, I did not do a thing to that gosh darn idiot. He challenged me, I beat him and he shouted at his Pokemon. I do not take it easy when I see someone make his or her Pokemon fell bad so I told him that he didn't deserve to be a trainer."

"We have many people who say otherwise young man, so either stop resisting arrest, or we will use force" she said as she called out he Arcanine. Arcanine snarled at the boy before jumping at him. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a little dragon looking creature appeared. After assessing the situation, it held out its arms and growled at the people and Pokemon in front of him.

"B...Blaze? What are you doing here, HOW did you get here and are you protecting me?"

Blaze looked back and nodded at him, assuring Star that everything would be explained later. After that, a shuriken about the size of Blaze himself appeared in his hand and Blaze chucked it at the Arcanine who was terrified and shocked after that flash. It was knocked out in one hit and Star noticed how Blaze had grown stronger and looked more like a Pokemon. As well, he was surprised that Blaze could throw a shuriken, and this one looked like it was made of fire. A...Fire Shuriken? Star was immediately snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a cry of pain and guns being pointed at his head. There was then a flaming pillar around Blaze and Star had somehow not noticed but called out the attack anyways.

"Lets go Blaze, Fire Shuriken!" Star shouted as a shuriken thrice the size of the first one had appeared in both of Blaze's hands. He then threw it like a frisbee and it hit all of the officers as Blaze and Star made a run for it.

"We need to tell the boss about this" said a mysterious man far away from the scene

"Yeah, she needs to know about this rare and valuable species of dragon Pokemon" a woman in grey said in a malicious tone.

10 minutes later…

After running for 10 minutes, the duo had decided to stay in the forest AWAY from the police. After some questioning all was made clear to Star and he introduced Blaze to his 6 Pokemon on him. Rio, Snowflake, Blade, Ray, Muddy and Brave. They all got acquainted, found some berries to eat and went to bed that night.

The next day (2 weeks to the tournament)

Star ran towards the police with his Pokemon in case anything was about to go down. After explaining why he was innocent and his Swampert even testifying to his claim, the police people were hesitant to believe him but they were still cautious of Star.

"Thank you for understanding that what those people said about me was a lie and that I really didn't do a thing to that kid". Star said with gratitude in his voice as he left to explore Unova without the police of his neck at all times.

They had gone about 3 days when they all decided to battle someone before leaving Unova.

He had walked down to a battlefield and lo and behold Elesa was standing on the other side.

"Hey, would you like a friendly battle?" Star shouted across the field.

"Sure, but prepare to lose to an extremely powerful Gym leader"

Little did she know, Star was an elite fighter but know one knew about him because he had stayed away from battling people until the tournament.

"Well, let this be a 2 on 2 battle, ok?" Star issued the challenge

"Fine by me" Elesa said in a cold voice, eager to defeat her opponent

"Well then, BATTLE BEGIN" Star shouted as he let out Brave while she let out her Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy, use Thunderbolt" said Elesa in a calm voice

Now, after their intense training in the forest and the fact that Star had learned telepathy with his friend Ray.

"Dodge with Fly and then use Swords Dance in the air"

Although Flaaffy tried her best, she couldn't hit her Thunderbolt and Brave had followed his trainers instruction.

"End this now, Flare Blitz" Star shouted.

True to his word brave had knocked out Flaaffy in one hit.

"Flaaffy, NO!" Elesa shouted in despair

"Please send out your last Pokemon" Star said in his smug announcer voice

"Grrr.." Elesa growled, "You just got lucky kid."

"Luckier than you I guess" Star said with a smug.

This got the desired effect as it was obvious that Elesa was pissed off.

"Grrr… Teach his kid a lesson, come on out Emolga" she said in a confident tone.

"Alright, battle begin" Star called out

"Brave, use Flame Charge" Star commanded.

Elesa didn't like his tone so she decided to fight back.

"Dodge it" She shouted

Sadly, Brave hit Emolga, and even landed a critical hit, dealing a huge amount of damage.

"Emolga, can you go on?" Elesa said worried

The Emolga squealed with determination as she looked back at her trainer.

"Then go, use Thunder" she said with courage.

After Brave got hit it just looked at his opponent as if nothing ever happened.

"Wait, how is that Talonflame still flying?!" Elesa shouted with a lot of confusion in her voice.

Star just shrugged as he called out his next attack.

"Flare Blitz" Star said in his dark tone.

After impact, dust kicked up and the victor was obviously Brave.

"And that is that, see you at the tournament" Star said as he ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

Victorious

The day of the tournament was a month away and Star decided to take the day off from training. The sun was shining and he decided to go to the park. He let out Brave, his Talonflame, to go for a little fly. Then he let out Muddy, his Swampert. As well as Rio, Blade, Ray, and Snowflake, his Mega Lucario, Decidueye, Alolan Raichu and Alolan Ninetales respectively. They all said their names and Raichu said with telepathy, " _Wow, wait, why aren't we at the training grounds, sir?"_ she asked curiously.

"First of all, stop calling me sir, jeez. And secondly, I think we deserve a day off." He said smiling. They all called out their names happily as they all ran to play tag. About 30 minutes later, all of their stomachs growled signalling that they were hungry as heck. They all went into Pizza Valor. A small fast food restaurant which sold mainly pizzas, but also Pokemon food, chicken nuggets, and breakfast treats.

" _Yay, food, I was sooo hungry, but now i can finally be full"_ ray said in her usual cheery voice.

Star ordered 6 packs of pokebeans and one large pizza. They instantly devoured their lunch. After paying, star asked his pokemon what they would like to do for the afternoon. They all wanted to explore all the regions. All the regions in one day was impossible, talkless of an afternoon. So Star packed up to go to the Unova region before going to Hoenn and then setting down in Alola for the tournament. He felt like taking on all the champions so that he could be a region wide champion and anyone who wanted to take his place would have to beat all gym leaders from every region, then take on the Elite 32, for every region. On the way to the airport, they encounter a group that looked familiar but different.

"HEY YOU" A black skinned, dark purple haired girl of about 12 years of age shouted out at him.

"Yeah, get back here you idiot". She looked like the brother of Max.

"We want a battle, 5 versus 1, to see who the best trainers really are. You're gonna lose".

"We'll see." Star said as he took notice of the people standing in front of him. One of them had brown spiky hair, a deep brown tan and his eyes looked like lines. He wore a green T-shirt, black trousers and red shoes. He looked older than the rest, like he was 16. He also saw that Max kid, he was an annoying brat. Lastly, there was a blue haired girl that wore a white shirt with a grey sweater. She wore a pink blouse skirt and blue shoes.

"Names" Star said.

"Huh", the gang said in unison and confusion.

"Don't make me break the fourth wall". Star said warningly

After a few minutes of explaining oblivious people and why they needed to say their name, they agreed and stated them

"My name is May, he's Brock, you've met my brother Max. She's Dawn and the annoying one is Iris.

"Hey, that was rude" the black girl shouted.

"Anyway, YOU made MY BROTHER CRY and now YOU'RE GONNA FACE THE CONSEQUENCES." May screamed.

"What did I do, he cockily challenged me to a battle and I defeated him. He also shouted at his pokemon and I told him that he didn't deserve to be a trainer, that's all". Star said calmly.

"THAT'S A **LIE** , you hit my brother and beat him up, he even told me." May said furiously.

"How do you know, hmm…" Star raised a brow.

'SCREW THIS, we're going to report you to officer Jenny" She shouted as they all ran off.

Despite his better judgment to clear up his name, he was going to be late for his flight, so he just walked and got onto the plane. He didn't know that this conundrum would catch up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Star was looking around Undella town when he met a group of people that was starting to tick him off.

"Yo, what the heck are you doing here?" A brunette with a green bandana shouted his way.

Star pretended as if he didn't hear them and continued to walk away. He was walking with his Lucario and Gardevoir beside him and they all looked at each other to mock the group that was running to the trio.

"HEY, listen when we talk to you" Iris called out blankly.

The trio all turned their head in sync, because of their strong bond.

" _Master, can I take care of these fools for you?"_ Lucario asked through aura. That's right, Star was an aura user too.

"No, Rio, let's leave them alone." He said bluntly before answering them.

"I don't talk to liars" Star said coldly.

"What do you mean liars, you should be in jail for child abuse" Brock said out loud, dragging attention to the group.

"I. am. **13**. You lied against me because I didn't even hit the kid, plus I got my name cleared up with the police so shut up." Star had felt rage coursing through his body. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Verity, his Gardevoir and also his trusty companion.

"Ok, that's it, Blaziken, maul this idiot" May had threatened.

"OK Rio, now you can deal with them" he said as he quickly called out his OHKO attack.

"End this quickly, **Aura Sphere** " Star said bluntly.

And that was that, Blaziken had fainted and Rio was the victor.

"Now will you people leave me alone I need to-" Star was quickly cut off with another voice.

"Thank you for these sweet Pokemon" a female voice called out as a net of intricate and steel wires was launched.

Verity, May's Blaziken and Rio were all in a cage as a duo appeared from the sky.

"Ok, cut the b.s, what the frick is going on. First of all, I find these idiots and then people are stealing my Pokemon. WHAT IS THIS DEMOCRACY?" Star shouted angrily. "Also, who are you?" Star said immediately changing his attitude.

"Why would we tell you our names?" A guy said from under his cloak.

"Ta-ta losers" The woman said before they all disappeared.

Star had started running as he had sensed where his Lucario is with his aura

"Where the hell is that loser going anyway" Brock asked still angry at the kid.

"No one cares about him, let's just leave" May said whilst walking away.

"What about Blazik-" Max was quickly cut off by his sister.

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT THAT CRAP POKEMON THAT CAN'T DEFEND ITSELF" May shouted with all her strength.

This scared everyone around her as well as got some surprised gasps.

 **20 minutes later at the mysterious base…**

"Rio, Verity, where are you?" Star called out, only for an echo to reply.

"Grrr… I will find you two no matter w-" Star was quickly

"Well, well, well, looks like hero boy over here is here to rescue his poor Pokemon" A man said in a sarcastic voice.

"Come out you cowards, and fight me!" Star challenged.

"Ok" The man said as he snapped his fingers and ninjas appeared.

"PK Starbeam" Star said as he summoned a white, red and blue beam to knock out all the ninjas in front of him.

"Where are my Pokemon?" Star asked.

After stuttering at the kids' power, he finally threw the Poke balls at him.

"Here, have them, but we will be back!" The man threatened as he disappeared in a smoke cloud as Star made sure his Pokemon were ok and went into a forest to train.


	6. Chapter 6

Just to let y'all know next chapter is in a day and if you have any oc's you'd want me to put in this fic, please format it like this

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hometown:

Pokemon they have:

Relationships or future relationships:

Why they are here:

Special powers(if they have):

Thx and Star out


	7. Chapter 7

Predicaments and Confrontation

While Star was training his Pokemon for the tournament that was a week and a half away, he had crossed a girl that had caught his eye. Not only was she a good battler with a lot of potential, but also kind, gentle, smart and beautiful, wait, why was Star thinking these things? He went up to the girl to know more about her.

"Howdy, Im Star Burst Orion, but you can call me Star, what's your name?" Star asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm Lucky, Lucky Galaxy, why do you favour talking to me?" She asked confused.

"Oh, nothing, just that I saw the way you battled and I would like to battle you, that's all!" Star said still smiling

"I accept your challenge" she said as they both walked down to the battlefield. Many people gathered as they saw the girl and placed their bets on her winning. Little did they know.

"So, what are the rules to this battle?" Lucky shouted from the other side of the field

"1 on 1, and you get the type advantage too" Star shouted back as he waited for her to bring out her Pokemon.

"Ok, Starmie, lets go" she said.

"Fine then, let's go Brave" he said as he called out the Scorching Pokemon

"Start off with **Agility dance** " Star called out their practised dual move

" _What the heck is that move_ " Lucky thought as she tried to stop his tactics, but she was too late. Brave had already sharply raised his attack and speed.

"Starmie, **Hydro Pump** plus **Blizzard** , let's go" Lucky knew she had to say her all out attack to stop this bird in its tracks

"Dodge" Star said with no joy in his voice

And so Brave dodged the easy **Hydro Pump** and **Blizzard** and didn't even break a sweat. Star wanted to see more of this girls skills so continued to toy with her.

"K, Brave, use **Flame charge** " Star called out the not so very effective move which didn't faze Lucky, until it hit. She found out that the swords dance made that move VERY strong, so it did a lot of damage.

"Ok, let's do this, Use **Psychic** to stop it then use **Hydro Pump** ".

Even though the super effective move hit, Brave seemed unfazed, so Star decided to end this and maybe, just maybe take her as his apprentice.

" **Flare Blitz** " and that was that, Starmie had fainted and Lucky had lost.

"Hey, don't be sad, I have a question for you, if you could be as strong as me, would you go through some vigorous training?" Star aked willing to help.

"Yes, yes I would" she said ecstatically.

"Then be my apprentice" Star gave the proposition.

"Ok then, 'master'" She finished off sarcastically as they walked away from the crowd discussing what they could have done better.

Meanwhile, a group had just watched the battle.

"There's no way that idiot could have won, he was definitely cheating!"

Said an all too familiar boy

"Yeah" everyone said in agreement.

Somehow, Star and Lucky were behind them and said in unison, "Remember, the battle between Ash-Greninja and Mega Charizard X"

The group jumped to turn to the other side, extremely scared of who were behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Let the training begin

The whole group was scared shitless as they all ran away from the awesome power they had just saw. Star turned back to Lucky and asked, "So, shall we begin?". She nodded and they went into a clearing in a forest

"So, let's start with the basics, first of all, I NEED to assess your team please" Star pleaded.

"Ok" Lucky 'chanted' twice as she released her Pokemon. Her team consisted of a Starmie, a Dragonite, a Gengar, Infernape, Rhydon and a Mawile. She then proceeded to bring out her other Pokemon that were not on her main team, but were still viable. They consisted of: Tyranitar, an Alolan Ninetales(just like the one Star had), Jolteon and a Gligar.

"Hmm.. I see, your team will need a lot of training in speed and I suggest you make the swap of Rhydon with Gligar as it would benefit your whole team even more with a fast flyer" Star said in thought.

Once everything was done Star made his first announcement as a Master.

"Ok, I want ALL of you to run 5 laps from here to that tree" he said pointing to a very, _very_ far tree. After they all groaned, they started at an incredible pace. Star had watched this and brought out about 20 of his whopping 590 pokemon he owned. He also had a Pokedex that could store his Pokeballs and he could call out any Pokemon at any time. He was going to share this information with Lucky soon enough.

After 5 laps, the group had come back to see Star and his Pokemon practising moves and decided to take a break and explore the city. As she was walking, she couldn't but help like she was being followed.

AN: Sorry, for the short chapters but they will get longer once the tournament starts. Plus who doesn't love a cliffhanger

You: Every. Single. Damn. Person

Ok, ok, i'm sorry but thx for all your support. In case anyone was wondering Star and Lucky are both 13 so stop perving out ok ppl

Until next time

PK Star Storm


	9. Chapter 9

New Friends or Foes?

 **AN: Sorry people about the wait, I just needed a break. I will NOT leave this fiction halfway through and I will finish it. Thx for understanding.**

Lucky knew that she has to go back soon, so she walked into the nearest shop to check out what she could buy. Apparently they were having a sale on the ultra balls, so she bought some, just in case. As the blonde walked out, she was given an unpleasant sight. A young guy, around the same age was being harassed by the those idiots they saw this afternoon. She quickly called out her stater, Infernape to finish these crooks

"Stop right there, and leave him alone" She said in a firm voice

"Not this b**** again, Steelix, shut her up with **Iron Tail** " Brock sweared as he called out his Steelix.

"Two words, **Close** , **Combat** " Lucky said smugly as Infernape carried out her wish. To the peoples surprise, (AN:cant say traitors can I? teehee), Steelix was gone as fast as he came.

"Leave him or **ELSE** " Lucky empathised on else, bringing fear into the groups' hearts as they ran away, but Brock stayed behind and out of nowhere, brought out a knife to stab her. Lucky had tears in her eyes as she thought she was going to die.

" **Aura Sphere** " was all she heard as she fainted.

Lucky then woke up to find herself on a bed in an unfamiliar place.

To be continued

AN: Before y'all come and try to kill me for such an insanely short chapter, hear me out. I am TIRED, have no INSPIRATION and it has been awhile since I have written. Just needed a filler. To make it up to you, next chapter is above 1k words promise. Just please lay off for a while. And know that I am not dead if I don't write in a while Ok ppls

Please Pm me for any suggestions on Oc's


End file.
